Bob and Bob (Pavor Nocturnus)
Bob and Bob are a RED and BLU Pyro Concept created by Xho, and are part of the Pavor Nocturnus continuity. They are the Pavor Nocturnus equivalent of . |-| RED Bob= Lore Bob is one of the last remaining pure 'Freaks' in the Pavor Nocturnus continuity. The rest of his kind were either indoctrinated into Pavor Nocturnus, or were systematically exterminated. It is unknown how long Bob has lived, though it is thought that he may be of a similar origin to Interesting Spy, although Interesting Spy's own origin is mostly theoretical. Having being born or simply came into existence endowed with his powers, Bob has been subject to relentless hunting all of his life. Though Bob prefers not to talk about it, he encountered his counterpart of the same name over twenty years ago during an operation against Pavor Nocturnus. Bob believes that his BLU counterpart was originally part of Pavor Nocturnus' team, though the BLU Bob seemingly has no recollection of it. Since their first encounter, the two have become inseparable, and, while they are very much like brothers, the RED Bob is often subject to much of the BLU Bob's misadventures and whimsical experiments. The two later joined Interesting Spy, where Bob is a part of sniper support. Personality and Behaviour Though he does his part in team contribution, Bob is not exactly a team player. He spends much of his time alone, and his sarcastic demeanour generally wards off interaction with him aside from his BLU friend. He frequently dabbles in alcoholism and seemingly has a fondness towards food, especially self-crafted sandwiches in which has been taken as a stress-coping mechanism by his allies. Despite his capabilities within a team situation, Bob's antisocial nature is frequently the bane of Interesting Spy and his friends. Powers and Abilities Though Bob is an apt sniper, a peculiarity for a Pyro-class, his quirks as a Freak rely mostly upon his temper. Should he have withdrawal symptoms from alcohol or his much-coveted sandwiches, Bob's irritability increases and so does his physical characteristics, until, should be pushed over the edge, becomes an unstoppable force. This has sometimes been exploited by his allies, and Bob has been known to easily overpower Nox once he has succumbed to his rage. The only thing that has been known to calm down Bob is a supply of food and drink. The qualities of his condition is of great interest (and amazement) to much of the world around him. Faults and Weaknesses Though he becomes among the most powerful beings in the known world once sent into a berserk rage, Bob becomes physically and mentally exhausted once he snaps out of his state - and the longer he remains angry, the longer his 'cooldown'. Because of this, his team does not generally exploit that power unless necessary. In his usual self, Bob may have enhanced strength and endurance, though he is at great risk of damage in a close range fight due to his subpar physical power. |-| BLU Bob= Lore An enigma to both Pavor Nocturnus and his allies, no one, not even Bob himself is sure of his origins. Bob has continuously changing stories of his past, and seemingly go back to before Pavor Nocturnus' formation considering the time scale in which he speaks of. Bob is at the very least a cyborg, and may be totally robotic (though no one has ever dared to find out). The level of his intelligence and complexity of his personality suggest that he may contain more advanced technology than what Pavor Nocturnus has yet to develop, and could be the product of alien experimentation. Bob was first encountered by his RED counterpart around twenty years ago; RED Bob believing that he was an experiment of Pavor Nocturnus, having found him within one of the bases, cryogenically frozen. Reports on the entity that was now calling himself BLU Bob were very vague, and caused RED Bob to glaze over much of the detail. Bob's highly friendly personality, though not without a distinguishable proficiency in engineering technology, was of much interest to Interesting Spy. The two Pyros were recruited by Interesting Spy, and Bob now serves as the entirety of the science and development division of the team. Personality and Behaviour An oddball in all intents and purposes, Bob is a never-resting individual who consistently develops technology and ideas without prediction. His level of whimsicality often entails a path of destruction behind him, with RED Bob often right in the middle of it. His ease of reverse engineering and creating designs for technology indicate that Bob is extremely intelligent, though in his general insanity, it seems that he is little more than an individual with too many tools at hand at times. Powers and Abilities Bob's main power is his ability to design and construct whatever comes to his mind - possessing the scientific capabilities and constructive power well beyond that of an Engineer, Bob has been known to seemingly break the laws of physics with some of his inventions, most of which have been destroyed or locked away by his allies. Though mostly a non-combatant, Bob's physical power is boundless, sometimes seen by him dragging an exceptionally large technological marvel of his behind him. To both Pavor Nocturnus and his allies, Bob is usually seen as an individual with perhaps many hidden capabilities that they are both somewhat afraid to explore. Faults and Weaknesses Though well-intentioned, Bob's sense of morality is skewed. Many of his inventions tend to put his allies at risk, and is incapable of 'toning down' the psychotic ingenuity of his inventions. As a non-combatant, Bob is mostly a pacifist and is at the mercy of his enemies at most times, leaving much of the fighting to RED Bob and his friends. Despite his apparent invulnerability to damage, Bob is usually a coward in the face of a gun. Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Friendly Category:Goofballs Category:Gunners Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Pyros Category:RED Team